A predistortion circuit is known from the document "Linearization of broadband optical transmission systems by adaptive predistortion", by M. Berstelmeier and W. Zschunke in FREQUENZ, Vol. 38 (1984), no. 9, pages 206-212. The predistortion technique used according to this document permits of obtaining interesting performance, but in a relatively small frequency range.